A High School Dream
by JustImagination18
Summary: Clary and her best friend, Simon, went to high school in New York and are not the most popular kids at school. On the other hand her brother, Jonathan, is friend with Jace and the Lightwoods,which means they belong to the popular group. But thing changes in Clary's junior year. Jace, Clary and the group will play one of the Shakespear's famous comedy. Please R&R! :D
1. Hello, High School!

**I don't own anything, Cassandra Clare does. And I can't wait to see th Shadowhunters TV show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Hello, High School!**

 **Clary's POV**

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

With a groun I turned off the alarm clock. And tried to sleep again.

"CLARY!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. "WAKE UP! You're going to be late for your first day at school!"

Whit another groun I put a pillow over my head.

"Don't make me came up!" shouted my mom once again.

"Fine! I'm up!" with that I got up and went to the bathroom.

Ok, so maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Clary Fray, I'm 15, but I look small for my age. Most people say that I look like my mom, Jocelyn, – we both have green eyes, curly red hair, slender figure, small chest and narrow hips –, though I don't see it. As you could have already guessed I'm not really a morning person. I live with my mom and brother, Jonathan, who is one year older then me. My dad died when I was a baby, so I didn't know much about him.

And there is also two other special persons in my life, my best friend Simon Lewis and Luke Garroway. Simon and I have been friends since kindergarten, he is like a second brother to me. Simon, my brother and I are attending a school in New York. But unlike my brother I don't belong to the group of popular kids. Luke is my mom's best friend, well, at least that'i what they keep saying, although everybody can see that they like each other more than that. He is ragged-looking, with blue eyes and brown, uneven hair. He is tall, with square shoulders and a slightly stooped posture. Luke also wears glasses and often wears flannel shirts. He was like a father to me, he was always there when I needed him.

After I put on a green T-shirt which matched with my eyes, some old jeans and a denim jacket, I went downstairs. My brother was already there. He was tall and muscular; had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum white hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and green eyes like me. If people say that I'm like my mom's younger version then Jonathan was definitely our dad's younger clon (I had saw some of my father's picture, it was almost scary how much they looked alike.)

"Well, well, her Highness had finally decided to bestow her presence," he said giving me his cocky smile. Many girls think he is 'hot', but he was my brother so I don't care about his look. Hot or not he is still just my annoying older brother.

"Shut up," I shot back and sit down. My mom gave me a plate with pancakes on it. I hungrily ate them. My mom smiled at me. "Eat slowly, Clary. They won't run away."

Once we had finished our breakfast, we went to Jonathan's car and drove to school.

At the school parking lot, Jonathan and I separated. He went to a group of football players, 'cause he was the _captain_. There were bunch of girls, too, who were giggling and drooling over him. I just rolled my eyes and went to find Simon.

"Clary," Simon called, "over here!" He was standing with Erik, Matt and Kirk, his friends, near the school entrance. They were planning to becomme a band this year.

I smiled and went there. Simon is good-looking, though gangly, with both his hair and eyes a dark, coffee colored brown and he wears glasses, too. Today he has his MADE IN BROOKLYN T-shirt.

"So, how was your summer, Fray?" Simon asked. "You know, I have been spending most of the time with this dorky guy, who is just a matter of fact, my best friend." I answered nonchalantly. Simon just laught and we went to take our schedules.

"I got History first. What about you?" asked Simon.

"Math," I said little annoyed. "Then History, than..."

"Let me see," he asked. "Well, we have Chemistry, Art and Literature together. And lunch."

"We should better go to our classes. See you later!"

* * *

The first two lessons weren't that bad as I thought. Our Math teacher, Mrs Harris is a strickt teacher but we have fun with her, too. But still... Having Math at the first day was little cruel. History was good, too, if I don't count that I almost fell asleep there. We were learning about the world history. Mrs Green, our History teacher, like to talk, _a lot_. She always ask something but never give us the chance to answered, she just keep speaking. Then I had Chemistry with Simon, we obviously sat together. Mrs Stewart is probably the sticktest teacher in our school, whenever someone begins to talk she always hit the table and said: "Silent, youngsters! Or you will write a test." But still every _freaking_ lesson, at the beginning of the lesson, we wrote nomenclatures of inorganic chemistry. "Practice makes perfect." her words not mine.

At lunch I sit with Simon, because I don't have much friends. My brother was with his team and the cheerleaders. I looked over there to see him and almost everybody laughting at something that Jace told. Jace Lightwood was my brothers best friends. From the moment they met, they immediately hit it off. Maybe because both are playboys. He has a slim, muscular build, fine, curly, golden blond hair, long eyelashes, and eyes that look gold in the light. Many girls often described his face as being beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular. I have to admit that he is _really_ good looking, but not my type, he is a playboy afterall.

Around our table passed Isabelle Lightwood. I saw that Simon was watching her with puppy dog eyes. You, see our little Si over there is in looove with her, but he was totally out her league. (I'm saying this because I love my best friend and don't want to see him brokenhearted.) Isabelle is gorgeous and has long, ink-black hair, pale, high-colored skin and dark brown-gold flecked eyes, which looked like black. _And_ she was a cheerleader, so obviously every guy wanted to date her. Then there was a thing that her brother was Jace (adoptive brother, but still). She has other two brothers, Alec and Max, but I didn't know theme much.

"Stop drooling, Simon," I said, rolling my eyes. "And close your mouth before you catch a fly."

Simon blushed, he mumbled something and went back to his food.

After lunch we had my favourite subject, Art. I got this from my mom, she was a great artist, Simon always says that my drawings were amazing, too, but I know that I still need more practice before I will be like me mom. Then we had Literature and P.E. And then finally home. And this was how it mostly seemed like the whole school year.

Seemed boring, huh? But right then I still didn't know what awaits me next year.

* * *

 **So did you like or hate it. Please write reviews!**


	2. My Junior Year

**Thanks to everyone who likes my story hope you will like this chapter, too. Still not owning anything! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – My Junior Year**

 **Clary's POV**

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

With a groun I turn off the alarm clock. And school is back, ugh.

"CLARY!" shouted my mom.

"YEAH, I'M UP!" with that I went to the bathroom. I put some casual clothes on and headed down.

My brother was of course already there, that boy always wakes up early. "So do you want a lift to school?"

"No, Simon will take me there." He had just made his driving license this summer. My mom handled me my plate with waffles. Right after I finished theme, I heard a car honk outside of our house. I said bye to my mum and Jonathan and stormed out.

"Hey, Fray," Simon greeted when I got in. "How was your summer."

I rolled my eyes. "Simon we always spent most of the summer with each other. Are you really going to ask me this question every time school starts."

"Grumpy today, aren't we?"

"Give me a break. It' the first day of school who wouldn't be?"

"OK. Sorry. No more stupid questions." Simon surrendered.

* * *

My first lesson was Geography. Mr Jackson, our Geography teacher, was a kind of teacher who never gives you homeworks, he can teach you many things, you're never bored and you have fun with him. Awesome, huh? And now comes the big BUT. Everytime he got a chance he insulted the females. Like one time when we were talking about how could the difference between males and females change the population of a country, because they were more baby girls then boys. He said this: "That's why when two men met and asked how many kids each one have, they will alway said only how many sons they have. So, I would say that I don't have kids, because both my kids are girls. But don't tell my wife I said that." Yeah, his wife was a teacher at this school, too. _And_ his daughters.

Then I had Literature with Simon. We were chatting about some new mangas, when Jace, Jonathan and Isabelle came in. And of course every girl began to give Jace and Jonathan dreamy looks and boys stared at Isabelle. Simon was staring, too, but he tried to hide it. I just snorted and looked away.

"Hey, little sis," he greeted me, "rat face." He smirked at Simon and walked to his new girlfriend Alyson. He has new girlfriends every week. Simon and I were making bets about who will he date next. I have won many times, which scared me a little. It's like I know what he thinks. I shuddered.

Jace looked at me and walked away, too, but not after I saw his amused grin. Isabelle looked me up and down, then gives me a disgusted look. She probably didn't like my outfit. Who cares, not everyone wears high heels, mini-skirts and other kind of clothes, which shows too much skin. She walked over to Meliorn, her current boyfriend. I glanced at Simon, who looked disappointed. Before I could say something to comfort him, the bell rang and Mrs Hall entered.

She was the best teacher I have met, so far. We have so much fun with her. Well, yeah, she could be strict sometimes, but we need to learn too right? But back to the fun part. For example, last year when we had to tell what kind of book we read during the break, or at least if we _actually_ opened a book. Aline told her that she had just finished the Fifty Shades of Grey. She looked kinda interested and said: "I'm planing to read it, too. So, don't tell about it." After that everyone was staring at her, shocked. Or when she showed us some pictures of jobs and asked us, which of these jobs would we like to do in our free time. (I don't even remember why did she asked us about it.) Marcus, my schoolmate, had choose the picture with a life guard and a pool in it. When she asked hi why. His answer was: "Because until there wasn't anyone drowning, you just sit on one place and don't do much."

"OK. Give me some other reasons."

"..."

"Oh please, Marcus, this is easy. You could say: 'Most of guys would enjoy this job because than they could watch girls in swimsuits, without being called pervert.' Is it really that hard to say?" While Marcus's face turned red, everybody else laughed. "Is there anything she doesn't think about?" Simon asked me, which made me laugh even harder.

So, yeah, she is definitely one of my favourite teachers.

"So, class, I have decided that we are going to do a play at the end of the school year. I'm telling you this before, so anyone who don't want to do it can think about some excuses, which aren't lame." We laughed for a little. "But I'm warning you that this mark is going to be important, so decide wisely."

"And what play are we going to perform," Helen asked.

"We are going to do a Shakespear's play, a comedy. And, please, don't ask me, if it is _Romeo and Juliet_ , because you _all_ know that it is a tragedy, _right_?"

Nobody answered.

"Back to the topic." Mrs Hall broke the silence. "We are going to play... _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me now. Please review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**This is just an author's note, but don't worry I'm not giving up this story. This is probably the first best story I have ever create! It's just school, tests every day, who read this and is a Czech and attend Gymnazium know what I'm talking about. I'M STARTING TO BE CRAZY! WHERE IS SUMMER BREAK WHEN I NEED IT?! (Okay deep breaths, deep breaths, you can do this.)**

 **So, what I wanted to say is that I would most likely post chapters at weekends, sorry if you have to wait. But it kind of have the pros, too. Most of the funny things I wrote there and will write happends in school. We from 2.E are a really crazy class! :D**

 **Thanks, for reading this and see you soon!**

 **P.S Thanks again for liking my story!**

* * *

 **Jo a teď speciální poděkování pro České Fanfikčany (je to správně?), díky, že čtete moje příběhy. Jsou v angličtině protože si ji chci procvičovat, ale možná bych mohla zkusit napsat něco i česky, ale to ještě uvidím. Anglicky mi to připadá zábavnější a přirozenější, když příběhy, které píšu měli původ v angičtině. :)**

 **Ještě jednou díky!**


	4. Well, that was interesting

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Still not owning anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Well, that was... interesting**

 **Jace's POV**

"IZZY!" I heard Alec calls out. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" I get out of my room and saw Alec standing in front of Izzy's room at the end of the hall.

"NO!" came the response.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'LL..." Alec threatened.

Iz's door swung open and in the doorway appeared a very angry Isabelle. "I'm up! Happy now? Now move. I need to go to the bathroom." She pushed Alec away and made her way to the bathroom, then slamming the door. Alec just shrugged like nothing happened and walked down to the kitchen. We teenagers are sooo charming, aren't we?

That little drama queen over there was Alec, my brother. He is tall and fit, with a thin, wiry build. He has jet-black hair that ends at his jaw and stunning blue eyes. This year he is going to attend Columbia University, law school, with his boyfriend, Magnus. Yeah, I know what does that mean, so if you want to make fun of him, then back off. And if not you better pray that _I_ will be the one who'll beat you and not Isabelle. Nobody except me and Isabelle will make fun of him.

Now, let's move to Isabelle. Most of the boys... who am I kidding, _every_ guy and even some girls would call her 'hot and sexy'. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. She is very tall, slim and a cheerleader. Obviously every guy would like to date her, but she dates only bad guys. It's like she wanted to piss our parents off. And a little warning at the end, don't you EVER dare to eat food that she cooked. It's for your own good.

Than there is Max, the youngest Lightwood. Max is a boy considered to be small for his age, he looked to be around seven though he is nine. He wore over-sized glasses and has brown hair and gray eyes. And speaking of the devil, Max run up to me with a book in his hand.

"Jace!" he shouted excitedly. "I just finished reading _Naruto_!" Showing me the book. "Mom promised that she will take me to the comick store to buy a new one!"

"Calm down, Max," I said. Smiling down at him. It's obvious that I'm his favourite sibling even that I'm an adopted one.

I went down down with him. Maryse was already there, talking with Alec and preparing breakfast for us. Her cooking was the best, it's a shame that Izzy didn't inherited this from her. She looks so much like Iz that sometimes people thinks that they are sisters. But she is taller and bonier than Izzy, with blue eyes and black hair. Oh, and she is a lawyer.

"G'morning," I greated. "Where is Robert?" Robert is Maryse's husband. He is a cop, Lieutenant. So he wasn't often at home.

She turned and smiled at my. "Good morning, Jace. Robert had already left for work."

Max and I sat down. I started to talk to Alec. After a while, Izzy finally went down, wearing tight jeans, red shirt and a matching ruby pendant necklece.

"Finally, I thought you died up there." I said. She just glared at me. When we were done with our foods. Izzy and I went to my car and rode to school.

* * *

At the parking lot I met with Jonathan, my best friend since Middle school, and some other jocks. We talked about what were we doing in summer and girls, of course. Not seeing some girls for only three months and you will be surprised how much they changed, some of theme changed to better, some to worser.

At the corner of my eyes I saw a small girl with red hair. It was probably Clary, Jonathan's baby sister, but I wasn't sure, I have never pay much attention to how she looked. You would think that because Jonathan is my best friend, I would now his sister better. The truth is that I don't. Most of the time when I was at his house, Clary was at her best friend's house. And she belonged more to the unpopular group, but because Jonathan was her brother, nobody dares to make fun of her. He was a really overprotective brother, even that he never show it in front of her. That is probably one of the reasons why we were best friends. I would do anything for my family and loved ones, too.

My first lesson was History with Mr Hamel. He was the youngest teacher at our school, he came here last year. The first time I met him I didn't know that he was a teacher. (Seriously, that guy look just like a teenager. A really strict teenager.) It was quite boring, so I chatted with Kaelie at the far corner of the classroom. She looked like a cali girl, tall and slim, with blond hair and blue eyes. We had know each other from some parties and by that I mean that we were mostly making out. Don't judge me, I'm a teenager and a guy.

My next lesson was Literature with Mrs Hall. I had this class with Jonathan and Isabelle. When we entered everybody turned to look at us. I looked at some prettier girls and winked at theme, which cause theme to blush.

Jonathan headed to Alyson, his girlfriend. Half way there, he stopped and greeted his sister.

"Hey, little sis," he greeted her, "rat face." He smirked at the boy next to her. (It must be her best friend what was his name again? Sam? Or Seamus?) And walked away. I stopped, too, and looked at her. She was wearing casual clothes with no make up on, but she still looked beautiful. I walked away with a smile on my lips.

I don't know why, but something in me wanted to sit down and talked to her, make her smile, protecte her... I shook my head to clear my mind. This is ridiculous I barely know her. But I still can't help it and keep looking at her. What is so special about her, that she makes me feel like this? She was small, with red hair and green eyes. She didn't look like girls I usually date, she was actually the opposite.

My thoughts were interupted by the bell, and Mrs Hall walks in. Even I must admit that she is one of the best teacher.

"So, class," she started, "I have decided that we are going to do a play at the end of the school year. I'm telling you this before, so anyone who don't want to do it can think about some excuses, which aren't lame." I smiled at that. "But I'm warning you that this mark is going to be important, so decide wisely."

"And what play are we going to perform," Helen asked.

"We are going to do Shakespear's play, a comedy. And, please, don't ask me, if it is Romeo and Juliet, because you _all_ know that it is a tragedy, _right_?"

Nobody answered.

"Back to the topic." Mrs Hall broke the silence. "We are going to play... _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

Everynbody stared at her. Then: "WHAT?!"

"Okay once again. It looked like headphones made you all daef. We. Are. Going. To. Play. A. Midsu..." she stopped. "You know what I'll just going to tell you when will be the audition and you will catch up later. OK?"

"But..." Jonathan started.

"No, buts, Jonathan. If you don't want to fail my class, you have to at least help to prepare the play. I'm just telling you this because you are all here today, so no one can camplain that he/she didn't know about it. But if you are worrying about your football practices, Jonathan, then don't worry. We have the _whole_ school year to prepare the play. Any quastions?"

Nobody answered.

"Okay then. The audition will be on the 8 November **(A/N: Sorry typing error. I first write June, but it is in November.)** , so you have a lot of time to think about which character would you like to be." She gave Martin and Lucy copies of the play to distribute theme.

"Well, if there are no more qaustion, then we will continue with the lesson."

* * *

After Math ends, I had lunch, so I went to the cafeteria. I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into someone. It was Clary. I catch her before she could fell to the ground. And cought the scent of her shampoo. She smelled like strawberries.

"Don't you look where you're going?" she said angrily, then she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and scowled. "Oh, that's you."

"What was that supposed to mean?" I demanded and let her go.

"Nothing." she shrugged. "Just that you're so big headed, that you think everybody will get out of your way, whenever you walk by."

Now it my turn to scowl at her. "You don't know anything about me."

She shrugged again. "Yup, and I'm happy for that." With that she walked away.

I frowned after her. She is so irritating, but I feel little offended that she thinks that about me. Okay, I admit that I'm a player and broke many girls heart, but I have never mind what people thinks about me. However,... hearing this from Clary hurted me more then I woudl ever admit. What's happening to me? Why do I care what she thinks about me? I barely know her. I shook my head again and walked to the other end. Whit a small redhead in my mind and the smell of strawberries.

* * *

 **What do you thing about it? Let me now! See you next week! (Maybe sooner but I don't know it yet.)**


	5. She knows my name?

**Hello, again! Chapter 4 is up! Enjoy! (Why do I sound so happy?!)**

 **By the way I had just find out that ME+MATH=WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS. (WHAT?! Test from trigonometry?! Somebody HELP MEEE! PLEEEASE!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – She knows my name?!**

 **Simon's POV**

'... and that's an easy mnemonic device how to distinguish a kingsnake from a coral snake.' added Mrs Scott, our Biology teacher, before the bell rang.

I threw my books into backpack and went to the cafeteria to met Clary. On my way there I saw Isabelle arguing with Meliorn near her locker.

"You know what I'm hungry. If you want to break up, just say it." And with that he walked away.

Isabelle stared after him. "Oh hell no. Nobody talks to me that way. We are done! Did you hear me?! DONE!" Meliorn turned to her with a bored expression, shrugged and walked away. Which made her even more furious. She slammed her locker and stomped away.

Maybe I shouldn't be happy that they broke up, but I can't help it. I have had crush on her since Middle school. Before that I had a crush on Clary (which she didn't know and I would like to keep it that way) but it faded away. Now I love her just like a sister. In compare to my crush on Isabelle it looked like a silly little crush.

Even that Isabelle just broke up with Meliorn, I know that I shouldn't hope that she'd ever date _me_. (I think that she didn't even know my name.) She will probably have a new boyfriend next week. With a sigh I walked to the cafeteria.

Clary was already there. She looked like she was lost in thoughts. I sat opposite her. "Hey Clary," I greeted her. "How was Chemistry with Mrs Stewart?" I asked and can't help to smile at her. This year I got Mrs Howard as my Chemistry teacher. She was waaaay more better, she wasn't so strict and we mustn't wrote so many tests. I must admit that I had to run to the bathroom to made a happy dance without pissing Clary even more than she already was.

She frowned at me. "Shut up."

"That bad?" I teased her.

"Do you have a death wish, Lewis?" pointing her fork at me.

I raised my hands, showing her my palms in a sigh of surrender. When she stopped glaring at me, I ate my lunch. For someone that small she was pretty scary sometimes.

"And what about you? How was Mrs Scott."

"We talked about reptiles, mostly snakes. She told as the poem about coral snakes, you know _Red on yellow, deadly fellow/ Red on black, venom lack._ Like the first thing you would try to remember is some stupid poem when a snake just bite you." She gave me a small smile. "By the way, it doesn't matter if it was an elapid snake or not. Snakes eat almost _everything_ , so where it bites you, that part of your body will rot and..."

"Simon, do you really have to talk about it during lunch?" Clary asked with a disgusted look.

I shut up and we ate in a silent for a while. Clary didn't eat much. I have known her for a long time so I know when something bothered her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." she said. Too fast.

"C'mon, Clary. I'm your best friend, you can tell my everything."

Clary took a deep breath. "On my way here, Jace bumped into me. And I..."

"Jace?" I interrupted her, slightly confused. "Like Jace _Lightwood_?"

Clary rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, that Jace. How many Jaces do you know who are attending our school?"

I ignored her question. "So what happened?"

"As I was saying he bumped into me. And I thing that I acted a little bit like a... jerk."

"Jerk?" I repeated. And she told me about the whole story. I stared at her for a while. Than I said, "Jerk."

"Simon!"

"What? You said it yourself that you acted like a jerk."

She rested her head on her folded hand.

"If it makes you feel better I think that he had behaved worser than a jerk many times before." I tried to comfort her.

"Yaeh. But... still, I feel bad to vent my anger on him. Just because of stupid Chemistry and Mrs Steward."

"Well... you can still apologize to him."

She sighed. "I guess you are right."

"You guess?" I teased her once again. "You should know by now that I'm _always_ right."

She glared at me again. I just chuckled and went back to my sandwich.

* * *

After lunch I had Chemistry. I sat down, opened my Nintendo 3DS and wanted to play a game before the bell rang. Suddenly someone sat down next to him. I thought that was Erik because this year we had Chemistry together. But then a rosy perfume hit my nose. I looked up and my jaw dropped to the ground, literally. Right next to me sat _Isabelle Lightwood_. I quickly closed my mouth before she could notice.

She turned to me. "You don't mind me sitting her right, Simon?" she asked.

"O-o-of course n-not,"I stammered. She gave me an amused smile and turned to talk to Aline and Helen, who were sitting behind us.

I looked blankly on the Nintendo's screen. And closed it. Then it hit me, _She know my name!_ But before I could think about it more the bell rang and Mrs Howard came in.

"So, class before we begin, I will devide you in pairs for the lab works we are going to do. _And_ for a project"

I felt relief, and also tiny twinge of disappointment. Because I didn't know how to concentrate with her sitting right next to me. But I rejoiced prematurely.

"...Helen Blackthorn with Aline Penhallow, Sheil Barbarino with Erik Hillchurch, Simon Lewis with Isabelle Lightwood..."

"Well, it looked like we are stuck with each other for the rest of the school year," Isabelle said and turned to me. "Are you, okay? You look pale."

"I-I'm f-fine."

Somebody up there must really hate me.

* * *

 **Sooo, this is the end of chapter 4. What do you think? Let me now. Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

 **And now seriously, see you next week! :)**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! AGAIN! SORRY!

**So, I had been told that my grammar is bad. I'm not offended or upset, at all. It's a fact and I appreciated it. And by the way I know that my grammer isn't the best. In my head I still had the Czech kind of grammar.**

 **What I wanted to say is that if there is someone who wants to help me. I am all ears! (For example Hermione kinda who had wrote to me and offered me her help. Thank you!)**

 **Thanks for reading this autor's note, my story (even with bad grammar :D) and liking it!**

 **Bye, for now!**


	7. I got a new friend

**First of all I want to say thank you to all who had offered me their help!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, it was a rough week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – I got a new friend**

 **Clary's POV**

It had been a month since the 'little incident' with Jace happened.

Right after Biology (when I had chilled out and recovered from Chemistry class, ugh, I _hate_ Chemistry) I went to find him, so I could apologize. I felt bad for acting like that. (Althought he might deserved it.) I found out that we had P.E together.

I was planning to apologize him there. What I _didn't_ think about were my idiotic brother and bunch of cheereleaders who were surrounding him.

It looked like he was too busy with flirting with all those cheerleaders whose brains were the size of a nut. **(A/N: If you like interesting facts, here's one. My Biology teacher said that the biggest genius in the world had/have a small brain.=That's probably why they say that we girls are smarter then boys. We had smaller brains. :) Which brings on the question, can _this_ be an insult?)** After watching him for a moment, I had decided that he wasn't worth my apology. I spun around and went to the other end of the Gym.

The month went normally fine (although, I think I cought Jace staring at me several times), until today. I was chatting with Simon, when somebody behind me said, "Hey, Clarissa."

I turned to face that person. It was Jace. I frowned.

"Don't call me Clarissa."

"But it's your name. And I think that it's a beautiful name." He said and gave me a seductive smile.

"Right now I think that you are irritating, but do you hear _me_ call you that?" I shot back.

"Actually, yeah. Right now." he smiled smugly and walked away.

The only thing I could do was sitting there like an idiot, staring at the place where he stood and opening and closing my mouth like a fish. What just happened?

"Clary? Are you okay?" Simon asked.

I shooked my head slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"O-kay." Simon said awkwardly.

To change the subject I asked, "Did you hear the news? About the new student, I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Erik said that it's a girl. He saw her going to the secretariat. He also said that she had and I'm only quoting 'a rockin' bod'."

It wasn't a surprise that Erik would notice this things.

The bell rang and Mrs Hall walked in.

"Good morning, class. Before we start let's make a list of people who think that school is poitless," she said while taking out a paper and a pen. "So, who's missing?"

When she wrote down all missing students we began our lesson. We were starting the renaissance and humanism.

"Does anybody now anything about it? Where it is from? Any famous people from this period?" She looked around then pointed at Jasmine.

"It's from..." she began.

"Okay, I will give you a hint. Pope." But Jasmine looked lost.

"Shoes." Still nothing.

"The capital city is Rome." Aaaand nothing. She has got to be kidding. How many hints does she need to say the country's name?

"Italy. Fine. Let's pretend that you said that. Do you know any famous people? Any artist or a writer?" She then took out a picture with La Gioconda on it. "Do you know who portraited this?"

She looked at it blankly.

Mrs Hall sighed. "Leonardo..."

"DiCaprio!" Jasmine blurted. We laughed at that.

"Somebody here was watching Titanic lately, am I right, Jasmine?" Mrs Hall said. Jasmine just blushed. "Well, next time you should watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. You then won't know just one famous artist but even _four_ of them from this period." We all laughed again.

That's when somebody knocked at the door. Mrs Hall went to open the door.

"Good morning... Mrs Hall?" someone said. It was a female voice.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"I'm the new student, Maia. Maia Roberts. I'm sorry for being late. I was in the principal's office."

"Oh, so you're Maia. Please, come in."

In came a really pretty girl, no wonder that Erik noticed her. Maia Roberts has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and curly, brown-gold hair. She smiled at us, little uncomfortable from the attention.

I heard Simon gasped. I glanced at him. He looked stunned. Well to be fair it looked like almost every guy in this room was. I looked back and saw Jace; instead of watching Maia, he was looking straight at me. When he saw me looking at him, he shot me a smile. (I'm not going to lie, I blushed. Slightly.)

Before I turned back I saw something that interested me. It was Isabelle. She was glaring at Simon. If glances could kill, Simon would be dead by now.

Simon did said something about they being lab partners. Hmmm... interesting. Could Isabelle Lightwood possibly be... _jealous_ right now?

But than Mrs Hall said, "Class, this is Maia Roberts, for now on she is going to be attending our school," Than she turned to Maia. "Do you need a tour, Maia?"

"Yes."

Mrs Hall loked around, then looked at me. "Clary? Won't you mind giving Maia a tour."

"Not at all, Mrs Hall."

"Well then, go sit next to Clary." Mrs Hall pointed at the empty place on my left.

Maia sat down and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hi." I said back.

* * *

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked Maia when we were in the hall.

"Here." she handled me her schedule.

"Hmm... We have Literature, Geography and P.E. together. Oh, and History, too. And Music and Chemistry with Simon." I told her.

"Who's Simon?" she asked.

"I am," Simon said. "Hi. I'm Clary's best friend."

Maia smiled at him. "Hi. Nice to meet you." she said and looked at him curiously.

"Let's go Maia. We have History next." I said to her. Then I turned to Simon and said, "See you at lunch." And dragged Maia to our History class.

* * *

"Let's see... whom to invate for a little testing. I'm guessing that it's useless to ask if there is a volunteer, right?" Mrs Green asked. Silent. "That what I thought. Hmm, let's see, today is 12 October. 1+2=3+10=13. What a lucky number."

She looked into the list of students. "And 13 is... Charlotte."

I stopped to listen, opened my sketchbook and began to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Maia, who was sitting next to me, asked.

"Umm. Nothing. I'm just sketching something when I'm bored."

"Oh," was her only reply. Than, "Would you like to talk to me instead. I'm bored too."

"About what?"

"Well, about anything exept clothes," she said. I smiled, I'm beginning to like this girl.

When we talked, I started to like her more and more. I find out that Maia is sarcastic and quite humorous. Also she likes to play video and computer games. (Simon is going to love her for that.) And we both have annoying brothers. Well, actually _I_ have. Her brother died in a hit-and-run. From what she told me about him, with a digusted tone, I guess he was a psychopath.

At the end of class Maia and I were already friends.

* * *

 **Admit it who thought, from the title, that Clary's new friend is going to be Jace? :D**

 **Don't worry there will be Clace as soon as possible. The only condition is... (drum roll, please)... to patiently wait! (Do I sound cheesy? If yes, don't mind me, and if not then... don't mind me either. I'm a girl and little crazy. What a bad combination.)**

 **See you later!**


	8. I and jealous? Never!

**Hi! School will end soon. Yay! I will try to update another chapter next week, because than I'll go on a vacation.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Cassandra Clare does! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – I and jealous? Never!**

 **Isabelle's POV**

So it was already a month since I became Simon's lab partner. He is... I don't know. I just know that he isn't like other guys. And I kinda... like that.

He isn't bad looking even that Jonathan calls him Rat face, actually he is cute and funny (in a nerdy way). He remind me of my little brother, Max. From what I heard he likes comics, video and computer games (yeah, he is totally a nerd), and his best friend is Clary Fray. (Not that I was asking about him.) Oh and he even had a band.

I was leaning against my locker and talking to Aline and Helen, who had finally decided to admit their feeling for each other and were now dating.

Aline is half-Asian, contributing to her round almond-shaped eyes, and small stature. She has dark brown eyes, and straight dark, black hair. On the other hand, Helen has white-gold hair which is often tucked back to show off her pointed ears, and blue-green eyes.

Then I saw a girl. I had never saw her before. She has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and curly, brown-gold hair.

Then I remembered about something that Jace said yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Izzy," Jace said. I was standing at my locker, my cheerleading rehearsal just ended and I really needed a bath, a long hot bath._

 _"Hey," I said. "You going home yet?"_

 _But Jace wasn't paying attention. He was bussy looking at a small redhead, who was chatting with Simon at her locker._ That must be Clary, Simon's best friend, _I thought._ _I frowned at them a little. Something in my stomach twisted when I saw how blithely they acted around each other. I frowned even more, when Simon hughed her around Clary's shoulders._

 _Then I got angry at myself._ What's wrong with me? _, I asked myself._ I don't even know him. He is just my lab partner.

 _I closed my locker, maybe a little too harsh. Then I looked back at Jace who was still looking at Simon and Clary. He was frowning too. Mostly at Simon._

 _Look at that, is THE Jace Lightwood jealous?_

 _Smirking I asked him, "Jealous much?"_

 _He looked at and blinked, like he just forgot that I was there. Oh man he got it bad. I mean nobody foget that I'm standing_ right _next to them. Believe me I'm unforgottable._

 _"What?" he asked. "Jealous? Never. Especially not at somebody like..._ him _." pointing at Simon._

 _I frowned at him. Simon was maybe a nerd but he was a good guy. But I just said, "Fine. Let's go. I want to go home and take a bath."_

 _At our way to his car he asked me, "Did you know that tomorrow there would be a new student at our school?"_

 _I shrugged. "No. Who will it be, boy or girl?"_

 _" I think that they said it will be a girl. Mary Robinson or something like that." I shrugged again. To be honest I didn't care much._

 _We went to his car and rode home._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Hmm, this must be the new student then. She didn't look bad. I saw some guys, mostly jocks, checking her out.

"Isabelle?" Helen asked. "Are you listening?"

Then she turned around to see what I was looking at, and saw the new girl. "Who is she?" she asked curiously.

Aline turned around too. "I think that she's the new student. Maia Roberts."

Aline always know this things, because her mother was our principal.

Suddenly somebody leaned against the locker next to me. It was Sebastian Verlac. He was even a bigger player then Jace and Jonathan and that is something to say. But unfortunately for him all the girls at our school were more into Jace and Jonathan. To be honest he wasn't bad looking, even with a large nose. He was tall and muscular, has black hair and eyes.

But one time he had hit Max 'by mistake' with a ball. Instead of apologozing he got angry and yelled at him for standing there and ruining his 'perfect' threw. So now he is on my bad side. And believe me nobody wanted to be on my bad side. Nobody.

"What do you want, Verlac?" I asked. Irritated at his presence.

He gave me a seductive smile, or how would you like to call it, because it wasn't seductive at all. "I heard you still don't have a boyfriend. Would you like to go out sometimes?"

I laughed. He... he thought that I would go out with HIM?

He stared at me.

When I finally stopped laughing I asked, "What make you think that I would _ever_ go out with _you_?"

"Hey, Sebastian," somebody said behind him. I looked behind him and saw Seelie. If I dislike Sebastian then I totally hate Seelie.

She looked lovely. But don't be fooled. She was a bitch and a lot worser. And unfortunately the leader of our cheerleading squad (but only for this year, thanks God). She is slender, and has scarlet hair and blue eyes. She and Sebastian were in an on-off relationship. It was mostly Sebastian who ended it. Everyone could say that she was kinda in love with Sebastian. So whenever he is flirting or just talk with some other girls she would come to gave her death glares.

"Well, it looked like your _girlfriend_ is here. I'll rather go. Bye." I said and dragged Aline and Helen away with me.

"You know Aline I can't believe that he is your cousin," Helen said as long as we were out of sight and made our way to our Englishclass.

Aline frowned. "Don't remind me."

When we got there we went to our usual spot.

I walked pass Simon and Clary. I sat down, and saw Jace. He stopped in front of Clary. I couldn't hear much what they were talking about, but Clary looked angry. Which was something refreshing, normaly girls looked like they were going to faint when Jace talk to them.

When Jace walked to sat next to me, Clary was sitting there, staring at the place he standed before with a shocked expresion.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" I asked him once he sat down next to me.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. The bell rang and Mrs Hall came in.

"Good morning, class. Before we start let's make a list of people who think that school is poitless," she said while taking out a paper and a pen. "So, who's missing?"

When she wrote down all missing students, we began our lesson. We were starting the renaissance and humanism.

"Does anybody now anything about it? Where it is from? Any famous people from this period?" She looked around then pointed at Jasmine.

"It's from..." she began.

"Okay, I will give you a hint. Pope."

"Shoes."

"The capital city is Rome." I rolled my eyes. She couldn't be that dumb could she?

"Italy. Fine. Let's pretend that you said that. Do you know any famous people? Any artist or a writer?" She then took out a picture with La Gioconda on it. "Do you know who portraited this?"

She didn't say anything.

Mrs Hall sighed. "Leonardo..."

"DiCaprio!" Jasmine blurted. I laughed. Yeah, I guess she could be that dumb.

"Somebody here was watching Titanic lately, am I right, Jasmine?" Mrs Hall said. Jasmine blushed. "Well, next time you should watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. You then won't know just one famous artist but even _four_ of them from this period." I laughed again.

Right then somebody knocked at the door. Mrs Hall went to open the door.

"Good morning... Mrs Hall?" someone said.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"I'm the new student, Maia. Maia Roberts. I'm sorry for being late. I was in the principal's office."

"Oh, so you're Maia. Please, come in."

In came the girl I saw earlier. She smiled at us, little uncomfortable from the attention.

Almost every guy in this room looked stunned when they saw her. Even Simon. I glared at his back. I didn't know why but it really annoyed me to see him drooling over this Maia wannabe.

I saw Jace looked at me when I broke my pencil because I hold it too tight. He followed my gaze (more like a death glare). When he found what made me angry, he chuckled.

"Well, well, well." he said smugly. "What do we have here. Is our little Izzy jealous?" he asked with a smirk that made me want to punch him.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I said through my gritted teeth. And focused again at Mrs Hall.

"...need a tour, Maia?"

"Yes." she said.

Mrs Hall loked around, then looked at Clary. "Clary? Won't you mind giving Maia a tour."

"Not at all, Mrs Hall." she answered, somehow sounding amused.

"Well then, go sit next to Clary." Mrs Hall pointed at the empty place on her left.

Maia sat down.

I saw Simon glancing at Maia secretly from time to time. Which made me angry. Then I got angry at myself for carring.

 _What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself at least for the zillion time.

* * *

 **The audition will be soon but I will need a little help, I can't decide who will play who. I'm going to made a poll and if you're interested then vote!**

 **For now, bye!**

 **P.S. Write a review please!**


	9. YES!

**So here is another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. Some of you had write that you want me to write more about Jonathan. Don't worry I'll put him there, I just need to find the best moment to put him there. So, please, be patient. :)**

 **And of course I have to thank RetroNick who helped me with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Sorry that I hadn't update sooner. I was in Scotland! The highland was so beautiful!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – YES!**

 **Jace's POV**

It was already two days since Maia came to our school. Two days since Izzy was giving death glares alternately to Maia and Simon. And two days since I began my operation 'How to get Clary out for a date with me'. Yeah I know it's too long, don't worry I'm working on it.

But believe me, at the end of school year she is going to be my girlfriend.

There is also one tiny little problem. It's name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Don't ask me why Clary and Jonathan don't have same surnames. It's a long story, but ask their mother and she will say that it's their father's fault. When there is a problem 99% of women will say that it's men's fault.

Back to the topic. Jonathan is little overprotective toward Clary. Which have pros and cons.

 **Pro:** All the other boys who would like to go on a date with her are too scared of Jonathan to ask her out. **Con:** That applies to me too.

 **Pro:** I don't know other good advantages. **Con:** But I know many disadvantages which wouldn't help me get Clary to date me. Guess who hold the record? Jonathan _freaking_ Morgenstern.

Don't get me wrong he's my best buddy but seriously that guy is way too overprotective. It's not like I'm going to break Clary's heart.

She isn't like other girls. She makes me want to be better, to be worth her love. And I have decided that I'm going to prove it to her.

* * *

We were having Literatureclass again, but I'm not complaining about it becuse this is the only lesson I have with Clary.

"Class," Mrs Hall said, "as you know next week is the audition. I hope that you hadn't chickened out." For some reason she mostly looked at boys. "Now let's move to more important things. I had decided that you're going to do a project. About a writer, I had chose." Everybody grouned. "Don't worry you will be in team of two," she announced.

When everybody started talking ant trying to grab their friends, she yelled, "Which that you have to draw lots."

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Come on," Mrs Hall said, "imagine it as a wheel of fortune. And besides, I think that this is way better than if I choose it for you, don't you think."

I didn't care much about that. All I could think about was that I would like to choose Clary.

"So, here in this cloth drawstring bag I had all of your names," Mrs Hall continued putting out a black bag. "You pick a card and you go to sit down beside your partner. Than I will give you a list of writers on it, you're going to choose which one you'd like and write both of your names next to it. One topic, one team, do you understand?"

We nodded.

"Okay then, ladies first." Mrs Hall said as she handled the bag to Sophie. She took a card and gave it to Mrs Hall who read it out loud, "Austin Moore."

When Sophie went to sit next to Austin, Mrs Hall turned to Marcus. And it went like that for a while until she was in fron of Clary. I held my breath. She read the card and frowned. She hendled the card to Mrs Hall. "Jace Lightwood," she read.

 _WOOHOO! YES!_ I thought. I wanted to jump of joy but managed to look casual.

Clary went up to me and sat besides me.

"Hey, Clary," I said casualy and gave her my best smile. She just stared at me, then looked away.

I just shrugged. I knew this wouldn't be easy. Clary wasn't like those dumb cheerleaders (except for Izzy, of course). I turned to watch Mrs Hall. She was now standing in front of Simon.

At the corner of my eyes I saw Izzy leaning in for a little.

Simon gave the card to Mrs Hall. She opened her mouth to read the name out loud.

* * *

 **So it was a little bit shorter, but I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	10. WTF!

**So this chapter is mostly about Sizzy, because they are my favourite! And I'm very sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Again I have to thaks RetroNick for helping me. So, Thank you! :)**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – WTF?!**

 **Isabelle's POV**

Okay I confess I really wanted Simon to choose me. When he handled the card to Mrs Hall, I was so anxious. Which was ridiculous, I, Isabelle Lightwood, am never anxious or nervous over _anything_ , especially not because of boys. And the looks Jace was giving me weren't helping at all.

Mrs Hall read the name out loud, "George Lovelace."

I was pleased and angry at the same time. The good news is that his partner isn't Maia, the bad news is that his partner isn't _me_.

While George went to sit next to Simon, Mrs Hall handled the bag to Maia.

She took a card and handled it to Mrs Hall. "Isabelle Lightwood," she read out loud.

You... Have... Got... To... Be... Kidding me! I was sitting there, looking unbelievably at Mrs Hall, until she called me, "Isabelle, go sit next to Maia, please."

I got up stiffly and went to sit between Maia and Simon.

Maia smiled at me and said, "Hi."

"Hey," I said back with less enthusiastic. Simon on the other hand was already talking to George as if they were best friends.

After a while Mrs Hall went back to her table and took out a paper. "I'm going to send you the list of writers where you write your and partner's names. As I said before one writer per team. If you don't like it, than I'll choose it for you. Do you have any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay then," Mrs Hall said and gave the list to the first pair.

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Aline and Helen. And couldn't wait for the next lesson because it's Chemistry and I had it with Simon.

I have been thinking about Simon a lot lately. It scare me a little but whenever he is near, it's like I couldn't think about anything else. I hadn't even find a new boyfriend yet. There are many other handsome and sexy guys, who would be happy to date me but I could only think about HIM. The worst part is that it looked like he is the only guy who isn't interested in me. No wait, the worst part is that it looked like he is more interested in Maia. Who I had to be spending more time because of stupid project. Ugh.

Someone slid next to me on the bench: Jace.

"You'll not believe what Mr Miller just told us about," he said. Laughing slightly.

Mr Miller was his Biology teacher. I had him last year. He was funny. Especially when he had something went wrong, then he whined like a baby.

"What?" I asked him.

"He told us that a week ago he and some students made an yeast experimrnt. You know the one where you blow a balloon with yeast. But the problem was that there were too much students and he didn't have enough balloons. So-"

"You can use condom instead, you know," Aline interrupted him.

Jace laughed. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. "So he went to the shop and took every box of condom and went to the counter. And he said, "When I went there with the boxes, the saleswoman looked at me strangely. So I told her, 'This is for my students. We are doing an experiment.' She didn't say anything and kept looking at me like I'm a creep or something. After a while I realized what I said and how it must sound to her. I just hope that I will never met her again." By the Angel, we were laughing so hard that everybody in the other classes must heard us."

Aline, Helen and I laughed, too. **(A/N: An interesting fact, this really happened. :D No fiction. I'm serious. Don't mind the smiley face. I laughed like that whenever I remembered the expression on my teacher's face. :D)**

When we had all calmed down, Jace went to his friends. And Aline, Helen and I had a little girl talk.

After a while we went to our next lesson: Chemistry.

I sat down on my usual place. Simon went in the classroom with Maia, they were arguing over something. When Simon went to sat down next to me, I heard Maia saying, "If you don't belive me I'll need to show you."

"It's on, Roberts." Simon said. "You, me, after school, at my place."

Maia smirked. "You better tell your mom to be there, because you'll need her to comfort you. After I kick your ass, Lewis."

"In your dreams." Simon shot back.

Maia just smiled again and went to sat next to Bat Velasquez.

Okay I except I felt little jealous and angry. Because: 1. Simon never acted that casually around me, 2. Maia is going to go to Simon's house and only God knows what they will do there.

I smiled at him. "Hi, Simon."

He looked at me, blushed slightly and smiled at me too. "Hi, Isabelle."

"So," I began casuall, "what was that all about?"

Simon's smile went wider. I didn't know why but I immediately liked that smile. One side of his mouth went up before the other one.

"Oh, it's nothing. She said she is better in Mario Kart than me. I don't believe her so we're going to play it and see who is better."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "I can play that game pretty well. Can we sometime play it at your place, too?"

Simon look stunned and I blushed slightly. Than went angry at myself. I never BLUSH. What is so special about this boy that he made me feel like this.

"Y-you want to play... a video game... with m-m-me?" Simon stuttered unbelievably.

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"No, no, no," Simon said hurriedly. "It's just... you know..." he said uneasily.

"What?" I asked him.

Simon took a deep breath. "I never thought that you, Isabelle Lightwood, would be interested in video games."

"That would be Max's fault, he is my youngest brother. He likes video games and comics. And I always play with him when I had time, so that's why."

Simon smiled again. "I guess there is another Lightwood I like."

I raised my eyebrow. "Another?"

This time it was Simon's turn to blush. "Forget what I just said."

I decided that I'll let it be this time. But next time I'll corner him and won't let him go until he told me the truth. "So, does this mean that we had a deal. I can come to your place sometime and we could play video games or... just hang out?" I assuerd.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I guess." Simon stuttered.

"Good," I said contentedly.

Then the bell rang and the lesson started.

* * *

 **I was thinking a lot lately.(I surprised myself! I had never thought about something so hard. For your information it was the hardest thing ever. It didn't make me sleep! Mmm... no scratch that. I slept pretty well, thanks for asking!) Wait what did I wanted to talk about again (or write? This is really confusing.)? Hmmm. Oh, right! About if I should pair Simon with Maia or Isabelle. But then I read _Tales from the Shadowhunters Academy_ and decided to put George there! XD There are a pretty good pair don't you think?**

 **So what do you think about it? _Hit me with your best shot!_ (I don't sing, but you could pretend that I said that in a sing song voice.) :)**

 **Please, review.**

 **P.S. At the end I write this stupid things because I think that most of you guys won't read it. ;)**


	11. That was embarrassing!

**I don't have much to say, so enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **P.S. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 –** **That was embarrassing!**

 **Jonathan's POV**

"Hey sis," I greeted Clary when I walk up to her. She was opening her locker.

"Hey yourself, Jon" Clary said.

I looked at her. She looked like someone upset her. "What happened? Does someone made fun of you or something? Just say his/her name and I swear to God that-"

"Jon calm down," she said, looking at me. "No one had made fun of me or something. By the way everybody know about the incident when you beat Sebastian up just because he made fun of my hair."

"I had to! 'Cause who mess with my little sister, mess with me too." I said and put my arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes.

"But you still didn't tell me why are you upset."

"It's your best friend, Jace," she said with a frown.

"What?" I asked confused.

She snorted. "I had to do a project for our Literatureclass with him. You know, if I had ever have a doubt about you two being best friends, they are gone. He's just like you."

"Hold on a second, _you_ are going to spend time with Jace?" I asked.

He is my best friend yes, but - like me - he is a player. And I don't want him to try his games on my baby sister. Why do you think that over the years of being my best friend, he and Clary had never talk more than just to say Hi to each other? Our father died when she was a baby. So as a big brother that I am, I'm trying to take care of her like our dad would have if he would be still here. That means no dating a guy until she is twenty-five, or when I'm dead. The only guy who I accepted to hung out with and to be friend with her is Simon. I may call him 'rat face' but I think about him as a friend. He is a good guy, the closest best friend that Clary could ever have. But don't you dare tell him that I told you that, or else...

So back to the topic 'Clary being Jace's partner'. Just the imagine of those two being alone in a... in a room, made me shiver. I think that I need to have a little talk with him later. And try to be neer those two - during the time when they would be working on the project, of course - as much as possible.

I grinned. Satisfied with my plan.

"Mmm, Jon?" I looked down at Clary. She gave me an odd look. "Why are you smiling like that? It's kinda creepy."

"I was just thinking about the play," I said still grinning.

"What play?" Clary asked.

" _A Midnight's Summer Dream_ ," I said imitating Mrs Hall.

"Really?" Clary asked, surprised. "You're planing to play in it?"

"Of course," I exclaimed, "I had been _borned_ with a talent for acting."

Clary rolled her eyes at me, again. "Whatever you say, Jon. Whatever you say."

I ignored her comment. "Do you think I would be great for the role of Oberon?"

I removed my arm from her shoulders. Took out my copy of the play, opened it and gave her the book on the page where is my line. Then I cleared my throat and held up one hand dramatically.

 _How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,_  
 _Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,_  
 _Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?_  
 _Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night_  
 _From Perigenia, whom he ravished?_  
 _And make him with fair Eagle break his faith,_  
 _With Ariadne and Antiopa?_

I grinned at her, waiting for applause. **(A/N: Does it remainds you of someone. ;) *cough-PJO-cough*)**

"You know, it's _fair Aegle_ not fair eagle," she said, looking in the book. "But I'll give you credits for trying." She handled the book back to me and patted my shoulder.

I frowned at her. "It was just a little mistake."

She just smiled. "Did you think about playing Puck instead, he made 'just a little mistake' too. But compared to your mistake, his mistake was more interesting."

"Well, I was kinda thinking about it too," I said to her with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "But I came to the conclusion that you'll play this role better then me. After all, you have the perfect high."

She tried to kick my shin but I backed up, with a laugh. But then she hit me in the arm, hard.

"Okay, I surrender," I said. Rubbing my arm. Why the hell did I taught her how to fight? "By the Angel, you should play the role of Hermia. She didn't like to be called small too."

"No thank you, I don't wanna play." Then she smirked at me. "I heard that Chloe wanted to play the role of Titania."

I pretend to be surprise. "What? Really? I didn't know."

"Yeah. But it is strange that you didn't know? Because I heard it just two day ago. When _we_ were at the parking lot. She was telling it to her friend. Oh, wait you were there too, so you must remember that," she said. "Are you sure you want to play Oberon. You could play the role of Bottom, you know. Tatiana fell in love with him."

"No. Thanks sis, but no," I said. "Oberon is Titania's husband. That is way more better."

Okay, fine. Chloe is a girl I like. Really much. And Clary know it. She always tease me about it.

"And talk of the devil, here she come," Clary said, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around. And there she was. Chloe Mitchell. The only girl - who isn't related to me - I truly love. She was tall, has beautiful grey eyes and black wavy hair. She was part of the popular crew too, but in the different way than I. She is smart, funny, kind and beautiful. I'm head over heels for her. Believe me or not I know almost _everything_ about her, you would think I'm some stalker or something.

The reason why I was dating every week a different girl is because I want to see if I could got her jealous. Or at least to notice me. (No need to say that it didn't really worked. The jealousy part I mean.) But this year I had decided that I'm not going to date. Because this is my last year and I want to go on a law school too. I don't look like it but I had a very good grades. So, my last girlfrien was Alyson.

She was heading to her locker which wasn't far from Clary's. Oh, who am I kidding, it's _right_ next to Clary's locker.

When she was about to turn to walk away, she saw Clary and smiled brightly at her. "Hey, Clary."

By the Angel. My heart almost stopped because of that smile. She had the most beautiful smile ever. She was standing near enough for me to smell her perfume. She smelled like a sweet vanilla. I want to hug her so much and -

I internally shook my head. By the Angel! I just sound like some lovesick girl!

Then she turned toward me. "Jonathan,"

"Hey," I tried to say but I was tongue tied. Clary nudged me, again, hard. "Hi," I managed to say.

Chloe looked at me, then she saw the copy of the play which I was still holding. "You are going to play too?" she asked smiling at me again.

I couldn't say a world, again. I heard Clary chuckled.

"Yes. Yes he is," she answered for me.

Chloe gave me an odd look. "O-kay. I guess I'll see you at the audtion then?"

I finally find my voice and said, "Y-yeah." To hide the stutter I leaned casually against Clary's locker. But I forgot that it was still opened so I fell in. I got up as fast as I could, blushing furiously. I looked up to see Chloe trying not to laugh, Clary on the other hand laughed out loud.

"Chloe!" one of her friends called her. She turned to them, and signaled them that she'll be there in a minute.

"Bye, Clary," she said to Clary, who calmed down enough to say Bye. Then she turned toward me and smile, "Bye, Jon. See you tomorrow." Oh did I forgot to mention that we have Psychology and History together?

"Bye," I said back.

When she was gone Clary looked at me and chuckled again. "Stop," I told her through my gritted teeth. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it's," she said, laughing. Then turned to her locker and pretend to take something from there. "Look! Nomination for the joker of the year just came in. And look at that! You won!"

"Thanks." I said angrily. Clary just closed her locker and walked away.

When she was about to open the school front doors, she turned toward me. "Are you coming or not."

I frowned at her but went after her.

* * *

 **Well I have nothing else to say (write), now it's your turn to write me what do you think about it. ;)**

 **P.S. I hope that you who had asked me to write more about Jonathan liked this chapeter. :)**


	12. AN - You must really hate me now!

**Hey guys! (*saying it awkwardly*)**

 **So it was for about four months since I last updated. You're probably going to kill, because this is only an author's note. But before you do,** **I want to apologize to those who were patiently waiting for the next chapter. Before you start to freak out... I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, KAPISH? I just didn't had time, and probably won't have until next week. (You know I don't really want to sound like I'm making excuses so I won't tell you why I didn't have time, so to put it shortly I'm a lazy persone. Sue me.) But don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I have a free time.**

 **And I'm writing this AN because... I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE STILL READING THIS STORY :D! AT first I was like, nobody's gonna like this story. And then... (*gasp*) I have 63 FOLLOWERS! Thank you so much for liking this story and for your reviews! It feels like having birthday the day before Christmas=double presents! Which... I have...**

 **Moving on. I just hope that you won't hate me for making you wait longer. (Btw I still think there are much better stories than mine.)**

 **So until next time, my friends!**

 **P.S. The thing about double presents, it's not true. :(**


	13. You kidding me bro?

**Hey guys! So as promised, I wrote this chapter as soon as I had time. And for a week I won't need to go to school! YAY! :D**

 **Now I'd like to give my huge thank you to RetroNick, who helped me with these chapters.** **And thank you again for liking and following my story, it means a lot to me. (*sniff-sniff*)**

 **But now don't mind me and just enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – You kidding me bro?**

 **Clary's POV**

"Hey, sis you wanna watch a movie?" Jon asked me from my bed, where he was lying. "I'm bored."

For some weird reason, my idiotic brother started to be in the same room as me, whenever Jace came to see me. Because we are working on the stupid project together, of course. (Don't you dare to imagine other things, otherwise you'll become my new punching bag.) Becuase nooooo, it's not enough that I have to spend more times with Jace Freaking Lightwood, but my brother have to be there, too.

The guy up there probably don't have anything better to do than making a plan called '10 best ways how to make Clary Fray suffer'. Now seriously, don't you have a better thing to do? There are over 7,000 billion people out there, why did you choose me?

Okay, a little prayer is behind us, let's head back to my 'awesome' life.

"If you are bored then go somewhere else," I said through my gritted teeth. I tried to calm down, but failed miserably. I looked at Jace, who was sitting on the ground reading the script for A Midsummer Night's Dream and wasn't paying attention. Yesterday he told me, that he'll try for the role Lysander. Which is weird, because at first he didn't seems like he wanted to participate in the game, but then he suddenly changed his mind after I told him that I'll try for the role of Hermia.

Yeah, I know. You're probably thinking, 'WHAT?! I thought you didn't want to play.' and 'You liar!' (Simon even thought I got some kind of disease or something.) But I have a really good reason. It includes Jon and a bet.

But it's still weird that Jace suddenly wants to play too. And not just anyone. He chose Lysander who's Hermia's love interest. Could he do it because of... me?

Haha, yeah right. And Chloe Mitchell will become my future sister-in-law. Which, by the way, I think will never happen. I mean, why would someone that smart, beautiful and funny, like Chloe end up with someone like... Jon. (This shows you how highly I think about my brother.)

"Hey, Halloween is next week, right," he continued like I haven't said anything. "We could watch 'The Pit and the Pendulum', you know. It might help you with the project. Your project is about Allan Edgar Poe, right?"

"The movie is based on the book, but the plot isn't the same" Jace said, still reading the damn skript. "So, no, it won't really help."

I frowned at him. "Well, if you know so much about him, so why don't you, I don't now... _help_ me with this project?"

"Sorry, can't. I need to focus on this. This is more important," he said.

"Why?" I exclaimed. "It's just a stupid play! And by the way the audition isn't going to be till November."

He finally looked up. "Well, I want to be the best Lysander that this play ever had. And of course I'll have the most beautiful Hermia, too," he said with a wink.

I blushed a little. Jon threw my pillow at Jace. "Hey, hands off! That's my little sister you're fliting with."

Jace took the pillow and threw it back at Jon.

"Well if you don't won't me to play Lysander, then I can be Hermia," he said with a shrug.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you know that in Shakespeare's time women didn't play, which means that every role was played by men," he said imiteting Mrs Hall.

"Wait," Jon said, "does that mean that... the first Juliet was played by a... _man_?"

"Yes, Jon," I said. "Where you sleeping when she told us about it or what?"

"Yeah, something like that," he said honestly.

"So Jon," Jace asked him, "what do you think; will I be the sexiest Hermia this world ever saw?" He stood up and made some poses.

Jon sat up and looked Jace up and down. "You tell me, Jacelyn. Do you have it in you? The pasion of a strong - and a little stubborn - woman, who'll go against the whole world just to be with her love?" He said standing up, pointing at Jace. "Do you, Jacelyn Lightwood."

Jace put a hand over his heart. "I do and I won't let you down, Jon. I promise," he said dramatically.

Jon wiped an imaginary tear and spread his arms wide open. "Come to me, my lovely Jacelyn."

Jace run to him and they hugged.

I growled in frustration and put my head in my hands.

* * *

The next day I headed to my seat next to Maia. Simon was talking to George. Although they have been friends for only two weeks they are already acting like best friends. I'm a little jealous but I know that for Simon I'm still his best friend #1. But right now I'm still to annoyed to care much.

"Hey," Maia greeted me and smiled.

"Hmm," I mumbled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Take a guess." I growled.

"Was it your brother and Jace again?" she asked, knowing everything about my torture.

"Who else?" I said putting my head on my folded arms on the table. "Thank God, that yesterday was the last time."

She patted my shoulder in sympathy.

"What about you?" I asked looking at her, my head still on my arms.

She sighed. "Same. I still don't know why Isabelle don't like me. I mean I only spoke to her when we were working on the project."

Yeah, for some incomprehensible reason Isabelle don't like her. But I think that I kinda now why she acted coldly towards Maia. And it has somehing to do with Simon. Well look at that a gorgeous and popular girl like Isabelle falling for a nerd and geek like Simon. (I'm trying to not sound that doubtfully because he is my best friend, but still.) Actually I wouldn't mind that. Once I went to Jace's house. (That was before Jon finds out, after that he wanted me and Jace to work on the project at our home, but only when he was at home or mom.) The Lightwoods were very nice. I like them. Especially little Max who reminds me of little Simon. And Isabelle was fine, too. We become friends pretty quikly. I don't know why I didn't be friend with her sooner. She wasn't like the other cheerleaders. Well, I like her the most when she don't ask me to go shopping with her and Magnus. He is her brother Alec's boyfriend. I once went with them. It was the _worst_ day in my life.

But the thought of Maia and Isabelle fighting over Simon just made me want to laugh. And not to mention that Maia isn't interested in Simon. Yeah she likes him and they have many things in common too, but she think of him just as a good friend. In other words Simon is in friend zone.

The time just flies by. Sitting in the classroom, listening to boring lessons, lunch, sitting in a classroom again. The bad thing started to happen on the last lesson.

We had P.E. and we girls were running, while the boys played basketball. Maia and I were taking a break from running two laps around the field when suddenly the backeball ball hit me in the head. Hard. And I fell to the ground

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled, not far from me. "Don't stay in the way!"

I looked up to see who it was. It was Sebastian Verlac. The biggest jerk at our school. I saw Jace Jon heading toward us, Simon was just a few steps behind them.

Next to me Maia looked like she want to rip him in half. She picked up the ball and threw it at Sebastia. Right in his stupid face.

He grabbed his nose. Blood running down from it.

"Oh, sorry," Maia said mockingly. "But you were in the way."

"Bitch!" someone else screamed. This time it was Seelie King. She run up to Maia and wanted to slap her, but before she could do that, Isabelle grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let go of me!" Seelie ordered her.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Just because you're the capitan doesn't mean that you can order me around. And by the way, Verlac deserved it."

"Clary are you okay?" Jace asked me with concern in his eyes and helped me up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm fine." I said, my head hurting.

Jon looked at my head and frowned. "No you're not. You got a bump the size of a tennis ball. We better get you in the school infirmary."

"Simon," Jace called. "Take her to the infirmary."

Simon looked at him in surprised. "What?"

He didn't answered and just nudged me toward Simon, who took my hand. Maia took the other and we went to the infirmary.

But before we went inside, I saw Jace facing Sebastian.

* * *

 **Three cheers for Maia, guys! HIP HIP HOORAY!**

 **Man, I feel like I want to punch Sebastian myself. Who else feel the same temptation? ;)**

 **Please let me know do you think about this chapter!**


	14. Could he be in love with her?

**So someone asked me when will you guys get to see Clace together. Well, I was kinda expecting this question, becuase even I think that I'm taking way to much time before I put them together. But don't worry the next chapter will definitely be about Clace! So be patient, please. No really you'll have to be, becuase you'll probably want kill me after you read the end of the story. (Before you ask; no I'm never going to and I'm not even planing to put Sebastian and Clary together, sorry to disapoint you but I despise him. There I said it. I won't take it back. I still think that it was his fault that Simon has to sacrifice himself and broke everyone hearts, even Jace's! Do you get it?! Even Jace's heart was broken! Unforgivable! *angrily throws the pencil case across the room*)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –** **Could he be... in love with her?**

 **Sebastian's POV**

 _Stupid bitch_ , I thought, holding my nose. _How dare she throw that ball in my face?_

"Do you know, Verlac, that you have never looked better?" I looked up to see Jace smirking at me. Jon next to him glared at me and cracked his knuckles.

I didn't need to be Einstein to know that I was in deep shits. In the corner of my eyes I saw Chris and Nathan running toward me. They were my only friends at this school.

Seelie was trying to shake off Isabella's hand, but she was stronger than her.

"You're going to apologize to my baby sister," Jon told me and then he snickered. "After I beat the hell out of you, of course." He stepped closer to me. Chris and Nathan stood behind me, if I'd needed a backup.

But Jace stopped him. Jon looked at Jace with shock in his eyes.

"What are you doing Jace?" he hissed at him.

"You want to be a lawyer, remember?" Jace told him. "Lawyers don't fight, they talk."

"Did you hit your head too, Jace?" he asked him. Even Isabelle looked at her brother in disbelief. Seelie take that as a chance and hurriedly freed herself from Isabelle's tight grip. She then went to me and stood by my side.

She's starting to really annoy me. Yeah, I liked her last year and we hung out a few times, but I soon got bored and told her that we are through. But it looks like she still doesn't get it.

I turned my attention back to the three people before me. I wiped the blood off and smirked at Jace.

"You have never backed up from a fight," I said. "Could it be possible that you're scared?"

"No," he scowled. "I just think that you're not worth for me to get my hands dirty."

I clutched my fists. But I willed myself to calm down. "Why do you even care about that Clary girl? She's just a stupid bitch."

I saw his jaw tightened. I got the feeling that I said something I shouldn't. But before I could think about it, his fist collided with my jaw.

I felt to the floor.

"Seb!" Seelie called out and kneeled down. "Seb, are you okay?"

Chris and Nathan looked like they want to jump at him and beat him up. But I saw coach Scarsbury, heading toward us.

"Don't," I told them. They just nodded and helped me up.

"What's going on here boys?" he asked, looking between us with suspiciousness written in his eyes.

Jon gave him his best smile. "Nothing coach. It's just that Sebby here didn't know how to throw a ball. So we were just showing him how to do it."

Coach didn't look like he believed him but he let it be with a warning and then he run off again.

Jace turned to me. "Don't you dare talk about Clary like that ever again or next time I won't hold back." He gave me his last glare, then turned around and walked away. Jon and Isabelle followed him.

When they were out of my sight I growled and hit the ground angrily.

Chris and Nathan helped me to stand up. Seelie carefully touched my jaw.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" she asked.

I shook off her hand. "Don't touch me," I said and walked away.

* * *

I was lying in my room. I thought about what happened today. I was thinking especially about Jace's behaviour. He was pissed off. Because of a _girl_. I never saw him being pissed off because someone called some stupid girl a bitch.

Could it be possible that the big playboy of our school had fall in love?

I grinned evilly, suddenly seeing a possible way how to make him suffer.

"Sebby! Dinner is ready!" my grandmother yelled from downstairs.

I groaned and went down, yelling back: "Grandma! I told you _not_ to call me by that name!" **(AN: I did include this story in humor! I simply couldn't resist to put this here.)**

* * *

The next day I waited by Clary's locker. She was with that girl from yesterday, the one who threw the ball at me. Unfortunately for her, she didn't break my nose.

Clary was smiling at something that girl said.

Yesterday I didn't saw her face, but I have to admit that she _was_ pretty. Beautiful even, not like Isabelle but she was beautiful in her own way. She was small; she has the kind of high that make you wanna protect her. She has red hair, which looked like fire, and bright green eyes.

I won't mind having her as my girlfriend.

The first one to spot me standing by Clary's locker was the girl. She scowled at me. Clary turned her face to see what was the other girl looking at. When she saw me she scowled at me too.

She went up to me, the other girl right behind her.

"Why are you standing by my locker, Verlac?" she asked me.

I gave her my most charming smile. "I just want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was having a bad day and I didn't mean to vent my anger on you."

The girl next to her only snorted in a way that said, _"Yeah, riiiiight"._ But I ignored her.

Clary was still scowling at me. "Apology accept, now can you go somewhere else?"

 _Playing hard to get, huh?_ I thought.

"I was thinking that I could invite you on a dinner or something," I said, with a smile still placing on my face.

She opened her locker. "No thanks."

"Come on," I said, leaning on the locker next to hers. "You haven't even thought about it."

She was taking out some books from her locker. When I said the last comment, she was putting books in her bag, then faced me and pretended to think about it.

"The answer is still no," she said after a while and slammed the door. I jumped a little from the sound.

The other girl snickered.

"Don't ever talk to me again, or else I'll…" she started but I interrupted her. "You'll what? Call your big brother or Jace on me?" I said in a high pitched voice.

She narrowed her eyes. "No. I'll kick you where the sun don't shine," she said threateningly.

The other girl nodded and said, "And I'll help her." With that both of them walked away.

I looked after them. Then smiled.

 _Fierce_ , I thought. _I like that._

* * *

 **Thank you again RetroNick for being my beta!**

 **Let me now what you think about this chapter!**

 **P.S. I won't be able to post any new chapters till Christmas so I thought I could give you sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **So here it is!**

 _"What do you care?" Clary said angrily, stepping closer._

 _"Wha-What do I care?" I asked in disbelief. "You're asking me what do I care?"_

 _"Yes!" she said. "Are you deaf or something?"_

 _I looked down at her. She was standing few steps from with her hands in fists. Her beautiful green eyes locked with mine golden ones. Even when she was angry she still looked beautiful. How could she not see it? Why does she have to ask such a stupid question? Can't she see that I have fallen for her? Something in me snapped and I began to follow my instincts. I caught her by the waist and drew her in against me, kissing her sweet lips. I felt her stiffen._

 _I didn't want to force her into anything, so I started to pull back. But then she flung her arms around his nesk and kissed him back. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it. By that I gained a little moan from her. It was perfect._

 _"What are you doing!"_

 **Hope you like it! So till Christmas guys. Ciao! :)**

 **P.P.S. While writing this chapter I was listening to Ai no Scenario. The way those guys in the music video acted kinda reminded me off Jace and Sebastian. If you're interested you should check it out! I'll put a link on my profile.**


	15. I love you, can't you see?

**Here is the next chapter. YAY! :D Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **And thank you RetroNick for being my Beta. :D I'm really greteful for that.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – I love you, can't you see?**

 **Jace's POV**

Man, you have _no_ idea how much I wanted to punch Verlac's stupid face. I just hope Maia broke his nose, if not then we can immediately rectify it.

"Do you know, Verlac, that you have never looked better?" I said with a smirk. I heard Jon cracked his knuckles.

I saw Chris and Nathan, his minions, running toward him. Like they could help him.

Seelie was trying to shake off Isabella's hand, but she was stronger than her. I'm not surprise; she can even kick my ass when she is really mad at me.

"You're going to apologize to my baby sister," Jon told him and then he snickered. "After I beat the hell out of you, of course." He stepped closer to him. But I saw coach Scarsbury, who was standing at ten o'clock, looking in our direction. So I stopped him.

I really wanted to beat the hell out of him too, but I think that he wasn't worth to get detention for.

"What are you doing Jace?" he hissed at me in disbelief. Guess he didn't saw coach.

"You want to be a lawyer, remember?" I told him in a matter-of-fact-tone. "Lawyers don't fight, they talk."

He looked at me for a while then asked, "Did you hit your head too, Jace"

Even Isabelle looked at me in disbelief. Seelie take that as a chance and hurriedly freed herself from Isabelle's tight grip. She then ran towards the bastard and stood by his side. But he looked more annoyed than thankful.

He wiped the blood off and smirked at me.

"You have never backed up from a fight," he said. "Could it be possible that you're scarred?"

"No," I scowled. "I just think that you're not worth for me to get my hands dirty."

I saw him clutch his fists. But when he spoke, his voice was calm, "Why do you even care about that Clary girl? She's just a stupid bitch."

My jaw tightened a little. How there he call her bitch. I don't even care if coach was looking or whatever. I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson.

My fist collided with his jaw.

He felt to the floor.

Before I could jump at him and beat him till even his mother won't recognise his face, Jon stopped me. He nodded towards the way where I saw coach minute ago. He was heading our way.

"Seb!" Seelie called out and kneeled down. "Seb, are you okay?"

"What's going on here boys?" coach asked us, looking between us with suspiciousness written in his eyes.

Jon gave him his best smile. "Nothing coach. It's just that Sebby here didn't know how to throw a ball. So we were just showing him how to do it."

Coach didn't look like he believed him but he let it be, with a warning and then he run off again.

I turned to Sebastian. "Don't you dare talk about Clary like that ever again or next time I won't hold back." I gave him my last glare, then turned around and walked away. Jon and Isabelle were behind me.

"That was a good one Jace," Jon said cheerfully. "But I'm still hurt that you didn't let _me_ punch him."

Izzy just sighed. "You two are idiots, you know that?" she said and shook her head at us, but I saw her smiling. "I'll go look, if Clary is okay." She waved at us and ran off.

I wanted to go too but I still remembered what Jon told me a few weeks ago. That I should stay away from Clary. Because she was his little sister and I'm a player, so I could break her heart and blah, blah, blah.

Doesn't he trust me? I'd never let anything or anyone hurt Clary. I'd do anything for her.

But I guess that he won't believe me until he sees it.

* * *

I was the first in class. Izzy is pissed that we are here so early and that I interrupted her beauty sleep, but I couldn't wait to see Clary.

I didn't sleep much because I was so worried about her. I know being hit by a ball isn't deadly. But still just the thoughts of Clary being hurt make me want to hit something or someone, Sebastian in particular. I was walking back and forth in front of the board.

"Jace can you stop?" Izzy asked. I could hear annoyance in her voice. I looked at her. She was sitting in her seat with one hand supporting her head. She didn't just sound annoyed she looked annoyed too.

"Clary is fine," she said. "How many times do I need to tell you?"

"I won't believe it until I don't see it." I said stubbornly.

She put her head on the table. "I give up."

I started to pace again. Finally Clary came in. And she was talking to Maia. "I can't believe that that idiot Verlac tried to ask me out." She was saying. I stopped dead at my pace and looked at her.

"Yeah," Maia said with a frown. "What an idiot. Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass."

Clary nodded in agreement, she didn't notice me and bumped into me.

I grabbed her by the arms so she won't fall. She looked up to see who she bumped into. Her eyes widened when she realised who I am. For a minute we were looking in each other eyes. Then she pulled back and tried to walk pass me, but I didn't let her walk pass me. She looked up at me again a frowned.

"What did you said?" I asked her. Her frown turned into confused one. "What?" she asked me.

I looked at her impatiently. "I asked what did you said about Sebastian."

She looked at me. "It's not your problem." She said and pushed pass me. I wanted to stop her, but Maia pushed right through me, too and looked at me. Her eyes saying: 'Don't you dare.'

I was still staring at them when someone put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to see whose hand it was. It was Jon. He looked at me inquiringly.

"You okay, Jace?" he asked me. I just nodded and went to sit in the back of the room. John was right behind me. I was thinking and ignoring everything else. I didn't even realise that the class already started.

John, who was sitting next to me, he waved his hand right in front of me face. I looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

"I was talking to you. Might telling me what were you thinking about that you didn't pay attention to me? The greatest person in the world."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But stay cool. I just heard Clary talking about Sebastian asking her out."

"WHAT?!" Jon screamed.

"Great," Mrs Hall said. "I'm happy that you're volunteering to help with making the scenery, John. I'll see you and other students after school. We have work to do. Now let's continue with the lesson."

John was just sitting there. His jaw dropped to the table. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea, but it seems that you have work to do," I told him and patted his shoulder.

* * *

I went to my car. Clary was behind me.

"I still don't know why you have to drop me off. I can take a bus." She has been complaining for hours now.

"Tell that to Jon not me," I said and opened the passenger door and waited until she didn't went in, then I closed the door and went to my seat.

Jon was staying at school because he has to help with the preparation of the scenery for the play. But before that he went to Verlac and beat him up – I must say that his face never looked better – and leaved him with a warning to never go near his little sister ever again. After that he asked me if I could drop Clary off of school. So here we are on our way to Clary's house.

We didn't talk during the way to her house we didn't talk. The tension was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife.

After a while we finally arrived to her house. She got out and I was right behind her. At the door she turned towards me. "You can go know," she said annoyed and opened the door. Before she could shut them I hurriedly slipped in.

She looked at me. "What are you doing? Get out!" I didn't listen to her and went to the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty," I shouted over my shoulder. I went to the fridge and took out an orange juice. Before I could drink it Clary grabbed the bottle and put it on the table.

"Go home and drink your own orange juice," she said and frowned up at me.

I just shrugged, leaned against the counter and asked casually. "So, mind telling me why Verlac tried to ask you out?"

"That's not your problem," she said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh come on!" I said. "Why are you so stubborn?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "I got it from my mom, you didn't know?"

Now it was my turn to look annoyed. "Just tell me. I can help you to get rid of him."

I probably shouldn't say that. Clary looked like she would like to rip my head off.

"What do you care?" Clary said angrily, stepping closer.

"Wha-What do I care?" I asked in disbelief. I straightened up. "You're asking _me_ what do I care?"

"Yes!" she said. "Are you deaf or something?"

I looked down at her. She was standing few steps from with her hands in fists. Her beautiful green eyes locked with mine golden ones. Even when she was angry she still looked beautiful. How could she not see it? Why does she have to ask such a stupid question? Can't she see that I have fallen for her? Something in me snapped and I began to follow my instincts. I caught her by the waist and drew her in against me, kissing her sweet lips. I felt her stiffen.

I didn't want to force her into anything, so I started to pull back. But then she flung her arms around his nesk and kissed him back. I smiled into the kiss, pulled her closer and deepened it. By that I gained a little moan from her. It was perfect.

"What are you doing?!"

* * *

 **:O What will happen next? Stay tuned! ;)**

 **Okay I have the next chapter but I won't post it right now. Only three more days and you'll know what happened! :D**

 **Please don't kill me! :)  
**


	16. I'm so dead

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you're not mad at me! :D**

 **RetroNick: And I always love working with you! :D**

 **ellemaryfrary: It's okay! I'm happy that you like the story ^^**

 **HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades: YES MA'AM! *Salute.***

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – I'm so dead**

 **Simon's POV**

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

Jace and Clary broke apart and looked around.

When they saw me standing there with my mouth hanging out, it looked like both of them relaxed a little bit. Clary was blushing; her face was almost as red as her hair. Jace on the other hand remained inactive.

"You..." I pointed at Clary, my hand shaking, "and him were... ahhh." I put my hands over my ears.

Jace looked at me. "Can you stop that? You look like Munch's Scream." I put my hands down.

Clary hit him in the arm. "Shut up, Jace!" Then she turned to me, "Simon..." she started. But I interrupted her. "Oh God," I mumbled and paced back and forth, "Sweet Jesus. Jon is going to be mad. He will kill you! Then he will kill _me_! Because I promised him that I won't let you be alone with Jace. I need to run away. Should I go to New Jersey? Becca is there, she could..."

"Simon," Clary hissed at me. "Calm down, will you? And what do you mean by Jon threating you that he will kill you if you let me and Jace to be alone?"

I went white as a sheet as I remembered what Jon told weeks ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was on my way to my car. But when I got there I saw Jon sitting on the hood of it, he was reading something. When I got closer he looked up at me and jumped down._

 _"Hey Simon, my man," he said with a smile and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand on my shoulder and then at him with cautions._

 _"Can I help you?" I asked him warily._

 _He laughed. "Why so serious? You are part of our family, Si; can't I just go up to you and have a talk with my little brother?"_

 _"Well, you can, but you have never done that before," I said._

 _Jon just shrugged. "So have you heard about Clary being Jace's partner on the project from Ms Hall?" he asked._

 _"Mmm… yeah. I'm in the same class as her after all."_

 _"Good, good," he nodded. "You and Clary are like sister and brother, too, right?"_

 _I just nodded. Not knowing where this conversation is heading._

 _"And you know how Jace is, right?" he asked. "I mean he's my best friend but let be honest he is a player. And Clary is beautiful, small and helpless girl. You know what I mean."_

 _I frowned. "I don't think she is a helpless girl, Jon. She has a black belt from Aikido and Judo_ and _she recently started to do Taekwondo. And if I remember it clearly you were the one who persuade her to go when she was a kid because of some bullies." I said._

 _You're impressed right? Nobody at school knows that about her; only her family and I know that and the people at her course of course. God, I once saw her knock out a guy who was twice that tall and probably three times heavier than she was. So, yeah she is everything just not helpless._

 _Jon frowned. "That's not the point. The point is that Jace could break her heart. And I'm sure that some black belt from Aikido or Judo won't help her."_

 _My eyes almost popped out. "Clary is dating Jace? I thought they were just doing on a project together."_

 _Jon face palmed. "No, they are not dating. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want them to date each other."_

 _I looked at him and wondered if he has lost his mind. "You don't want them to date each other and they are not dating," I said slowly. "I don't see a problem in it."_

 _"The problem is that we are talking about Jace," he said impatiently, "he can charm her, they would go out, and then when he got bored he'll dump her. Her heart broke. Her whole life is ruined."_

 _"You know, Jon, your lack of confident in Clary and Jace is disturbing," I told him. "But what I don't get is why are you telling this to_ me _?"_

 _"Because you're Clary's best friend and you are going to help me," he said._

 _"With what exactly?" I asked, and then cursed myself because it came out as I want to help him._

 _He smiled. "I'm happy that you are with me on this. What I have in mind is to not let Jace and Clary in the same room alone. So your job is that_ if _I didn't have time to be with them, you'll be there so they won't be alone. Do you get it?"_

 _"You don't even know if she likes him, or if Jace would do anything in the first place," I said._

 _"Oh please, Simon," he said. "I know Jace. Believe me he will try to flirt with her. He always does. And one more thing," he said in a more serious voice, "if you tell Clary about this, I'll kill you." Then he patted my shoulder and laughed. "No pressure." And with that he went away._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Simon!" Clary said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head and went back to reality. "What?"

"I asked you," Clary said impatiently, "why did Jon threated you that he will kill you if you let me and Jace to be alone."

"Whaaat?" I asked. "I never said that."

Clary looked at me like. "Simon, I know you're lying."

"Whaaat? I'm not." I said an octave higher than normally.

Clary rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, you are. Because when you're lying you speak in an octave higher then usually and you keep asking 'Whaaat?'"

"Whaa-" I stopped. "You know what I think that I see it know. Thank you for telling me that. I'll try to do something with that. Bye." I said and ran out and I jumped into my car.

A minute later I heard Clary screaming behind me. "SIMON LEWIS! Come back here or I swear to God that I'll strangle you!"

But I drove away. Yeah, I'm scared of my aggressive best friend. So sue me.

* * *

The next day I was at my locker, taking out my chemistry book. Then I closed it. And screamed like a terrified little girl. I really want to say that it was a manly scream but I can't, because the devil himself was right in front of me.

"Hi, Simon," Clary said sweetly, too sweet.

She grinned up at him, a thousand gallons of trouble in a pint-size body. For some weird reason the smile reminded me of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory.

"So," she said still with a smile; it's starting to freak me out. "my dear Simon, where did our lovely conversation end yesterday." She pretended to think about, then she said, "Oh yeah, I was asking you why the _hell_ did my brother told you to guard me?"

"Well," I said and laughed nervously, "you see the think is that..." I turned and tried to run away again but Maia was standing behind me and stopped me from running away.

"Goin' somewhere, Simon," she asked with a smile.

I don't know who came up with the idea that God made boys to protect girls, because apparently they were scarier than anything I have ever seen. And it looks like they could take care of themselves just fine.

"Ladies," I said with my back towards the hall, "I think that there was a misunderstanding, because first of all I'd never guard you, Clary." I turned towards her, and slowly backed up.

But then I bumped into someone. I turned it was Isabelle, who was blocking my last escape route.

"Are you kidding me," I said in disbelief. "Why are you on their side, too?"

Isabelle and I had been hanging out for a while now, but only as friends, of course. Just because for some incomprehensible reason she is willingly to hang out with _me_ doesn't mean that she likes me in the way I like her... Right?

She smiled, "I like Clary. So, as a good friend I'm helping her." Then she stepped closer. I backed up until I was pinned against the lockers with three girls surrounding me. I was so dead. I can already see text on my grave stone.

 _Simon Lewis_

 _28\. September 1997 - 30. October 2015_

 _Loving son and brother_

 _Died the day before Halloween by the hands of his best friend and her two friends_

"Just answer the damn question, Simon!" Clary said from my right.

"Okay," I said and threw up my arm in surrender. "Jesus! Fine, fine! Just give me a little space," I said and run my fingers through my hair. "Jon was worried that something would happen between you and Jace. So he asked, no he ordered me to go and see if you got home safe. That's all! I promise!"

Clary looked at me for a while until she backed up. "Fine. I'll go to have a little talk with my dear brother," she said and smiled sweetly, while she cracked her knuckles. Then she was gone. Maia was right behind her.

I looked after them. Those two had gotten much closer now. The only one who was still standing in front of me was Izzy. She looked pointedly at me, then came closer.

"Don't forget to pick me up; I'm really looking forward for the Halloween party," she whispered in my ear.

My jaw dropped and I stared at her. "Wha-wha-what?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Come to my house at five, today. Clary and Maia will be there too. Then we will go and buy you a costume," she said and kissed my cheek and then she was gone too.

I was standing there a minute or two and tried to find out what just happened! But then I had to go to my class. _Girls,_ I thought. _Why do they have to be so complicated?_

* * *

 **So? What do you think? I hope you like it.**

 **And don't worry! I'll do my best to post as soon as posible! :D**

 **P.S. I really love to surprise people! :)**


	17. Nightmare? Probably

**Hey guys... *Sheepish smile.* You probably want to kill me right? :D**

 **Well, I do have an excuse... a pretty bad excuse but I do and it's the truth...**

 ***Dramatic pause.* I got obsessed with this one game, or it was more like a addiction... yeah, I was totally addicted to this one game. Really I played it 24/7, but I stopped now! Well, actually I stopped a month ago... However, we went to this school trip. We were canoeing for a week!So no obile, no wife, even no books. T.T  
I can survive without an internet for a week, but without books? T.T**

 **So, to make it up to you guys, I tried to maje this chapter worth that wait. :D Hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Nightmare? Probably**

 **Simon's POV**

 _December (20 days before Christmas)_

I was standing in the empty biology classroom. In front of me stood Mrs. Scott who was glaring at the paper I gave her.

"This… is your homework? What happened to it?" she asked in disbelief, still looking at it.

Well, I can't blame her. That poor, innocent paper was attacked by the devil himself. It looked like someone crumpled it, then tore it to pieces, and THEN spill water on it!

I laughed nervously. "You see…" I started.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Man! This is one of the best animes ever!" I exclaimed happily. It was Sword Art Online. My favourite!_

 _"Uhm…" Clary said next to me._

 _I was at Clary's house because we wanted to do homework together, which we did and are now chilling out and watching anime… well at least I am. Clary took her notebook and went on skype._

 _I curiously looked over her shoulder. "Who are you skyping with?"_

 _"Oh, it's just a group I'm in…" she said after she typed something, than frowned._

 _"Hm?" I looked down and saw someone with a nickname Asshole Senior wrote:_ Well, I didn't expect anything more from a bunch of fourteen-year-old kids and stupid girls. ;) ;) ;)

 _Asshole Junior:_ So true bro! :D (highfive)

 _I frowned. Who did they think they were?_

 _I looked back at Clary; she closed the notebook and put it away. For a while she just sat there. Then her expression changed and I winched._

 _You know those scenes in anime where the girl is so angry that her eyes turned into flames and the flames were burning around her, too, while the guy next to her is smaller and scared? That's exactly how I felt._

 _"Clary?" I said squealed. "Y-y-you o-okay?" I asked. The last time I felt so scared was when I went to that Halloween party with Izzy._

 _She didn't answered and took the nearest paper lying on the coffee table. Unfortunately it was my homework. I winced when she crunched it._

 _"That's my…" I started but it didn't seem like she mind._

 _"That… bastard!" she yelled and began to tore it into small pieces and every time she tore it I winced._ My homework… I worked on it for two hours… _I sighed and tried to calm Clary down. But she was too angry right now… No, she wasn't angry, she was furious._

 _"Really… Clary! Just calm down!" I yelled. However it looked like it only make her more furious. She throws away those pieces of paper that used to be my homework. On top of that she threw the coffee table away... THEN she was satisfied and started to calm down._

 _I knelt down and tried to collect all the pieces, they were even soaked because they were swimming in a little pool made by the glass of water which was on the coffee table minute ago. I sighed again. I should wrote it again but I'm too lazy plus I didn't remember what I wrote._ It!s going to be a long night…

 _End of flashback_

* * *

I went out of the classroom and sighed. _Oh man._ I shook my head and slapped myself to clear my mind.

I went to my locker and searched for my text book for the next class. Suddenly someone hugged from behind. I recognised her before she said anything. He would recognise that sweet smell everywhere.

"Hey, handsome," Izzy whispered seductively into my ear and kissed me on my neck.

I smiled. We have been dating for a whole month and I still didn't know how I could be possibly dating someone like Isabelle Lightwood. I won't lie; sometimes I'm still nervous when I'm around her. I'm worried that this is just a dream and I might wake up any minute. I mean… come on! She's gorgeous, strong and smart. Not to mention that she is a very good fighter… yeah, I recently found out that she is as skilled in martial art as Clary. Scary? You bet.

I turned around and faced her. "Hey," I grinned and before I could say something more she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" someone said. We broke up from the kiss and I searched for the source of that voice. It was Clary who was grinning at me. She was holding hands with Jace who looked a little annoyed but I know that somewhere deep down he loved me. I'm looking forward for the day when he will confess his undying feelings towards me.

Oh, yeah! You didn't know? They are officially a couple, too! It took them long enough.

(It's a looooong story with a lot of juicy gossips and I would rather forget what I saw three weeks ago, but it kinda lodged in my mind… I hope you're prepared because you know what's coming your way? A flashback! "Shut up and start the flashback already!" Clary said angrily. "What the hell are you doing in my mind, Clary?!" I yelled. "Oh for God sake, let me do that for you, or we will be here till tomorrow…" "And btw do any of you have popcorn?" "Shut up, Simon!")

* * *

 _Flashback_

 ** _Clary's POV_**

 _Halloween Party_

 _The loud music and lights were drawing me crazy. I felt like someone was in my head and was banging on my skull with a hammer._ Ugh… Can someone turn that stupid music down?

 _I made my way through the crowd and stumbled out of the gym. I closed the door and sighed. "Finely," I looked around. I was alone. "Where could Simon, Izzy and Maia possibly go?" I asked myself quietly and shook my head._

 _I was just wandering through the school and tried to clear my mind. "That Sebastian freaking Verlac…" I gritted through my clenched teeth. That idiot just don't take no as an answer! I punched a wall on my right… Well, at least I thought I was punching a wall but instead my fist met something that was softer than a wall, not much, but it was definitely not a wall. At least… I know that walls_ can't _make noises… right? But it was Halloween and Jon told me this story about a ghost… I gulped._ Don't be stupid Clary! _I scolded myself._

 _But then that someone who I just punched went out… I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not… Oh man! I don't wanna die!_

 _"Why did you punch me?" a voice said._

 _For a minute I just stood there and couldn't move a single muscle. I looked up, green eyes met golden ones._

 _"JACE!" I screamed. "What the hell! You..!"_

 _He jumped and hurriedly put a hand over my mouth. "Not so loud!" he whisper yelled. "He is near!"_

 _I wanted to ask who, but his damn hand was still over my mouth. Before I could bit him or something like that he dragged me into the closest classroom and closed the door._

 _He finally let go of me. I turned towards him. Two kinds of different feelings run pass me. One was anger, of course and the second one was… disappointment. Why disappointment you ask? Because I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I shook my head to clear it and looked angrily at him._

 _"What the hell is going on? And who is near?" suddenly I was a little nervous. "It's not about the ghost, right?" I whispered._

 _He looked at me and blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked. Hmmm… I took him off guard._

 _I blushed. "What?" I said, too. He studied me for a while than looked away. I sighed in relief._

 _"Didn't you noticed that Verlac was following you?" he asked._

 _I frowned. "No? Why would he? Wait. Are you drunk?"_

 _This time it was his turn to frown. "No?" he said. For a moment there was an awkward silence, than he started again. "Oh, nothing I just heard him mentioning about…"_

 _"About what?!" I asked when he stopped and stared at me. Our eyes met again._ This is so cliché, _I thought._

 _He put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer. He put his forehand on mine, never leaving my gaze. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "When I see Verlac near you, I just want to beat the shit out of him." He closed his eyes and pulled me into a hug. His chin resting on top of my head._

 _At first I was shocked. I was just standing there and couldn't think straight. After a while I relaxed and hugged him back. I won't lie. I was thinking about him the whole time since our first kiss. Closing my eyes I nudged closer to him. Suddenly I never wanted to leave his arms. I felt safe and it was so warm. Is this how love feels like?_

 _I shockingly opened my eyes. Did I really fall for him? But he is a player. A heartbreaker. I started to push him away, wanting to get away from him, built a wall between us. Anything! I just… need a barrier between us, so he couldn't hurt me. I need to stop those feelings, before it's too late…_

 _But he held me tighter. "Don't. Please, Clary. Don't pull away from me. I need you," he whispered into my hair, his eyes still closed._

 _I hesitated but I kept still and hugged him with one arm. I rest my forehand on his shoulder and closed my eyes, too._

 _"Did… did that kiss mean to you anything?" I asked him quietly._

 _He held me tight. "It meant everything to me. No._ You _mean everything to me. You have no idea how…" his voice broke._

 _I hugged him tightly, showing him that I understand. Then I said quietly. "I wanted to kiss you to. I don't even know when, but I fell in love with you," I finally admitted. I felt him freeze._

 _He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I couldn't think anymore. He was the only thing that I could feel right now._

 _The kiss didn't last long. I wasn't able to hide the disappointment._

 _He laughed and whispered into my ears. "Don't worry. Later, I'll make you lose your breath and maybe even something more…" he said seductively and his hand started to shift from my waist lower. I hurriedly caught his hand. I was sure that my face was a red as my hair._

 _He laughed. "You look so cute when you blush." He kissed me again. "Now is the time to discuss our first da–"_

 _He was interrupted by a noise. It came from behind me. I was totally paralyzed._

 _I gulped. "Did you…?"_

 _Jace pulled me behind him, protecting me from whatever was in front of us._

 _"Hey, hey, calm down," said a familiar voice._

 _I peeked my head out from behind Jace. "Simon?" I said._

 _"Yeah… it's me. Btw. What are you doing here?" he asked. But by the way he was blushing I guess he saw everything._

 _"Well…" I started, but Jace interrupted me. "We could ask you the same question."_

 _Wait… why do I have a feeling that he wasn't talking just about Simon? Who else is here? I looked at Simon and saw that someone was standing behind him. It was… ISABELLE! What is she doing here with… Simon?_

 _I was totally confused. What's going on here? Although… I had quite a good idea about what were they doing here. Not to mention that they were somehow… how to I say it lightly? I'm sure you got it yourself._

 _Isabelle, unlike Simon, didn't freak out and was calmly fixing her messy hair and costume._

 _"But –" Simon gasped. "You didn't go here to… you know…" he said and even though I couldn't see his expression I was pretty sure that he was blushing like crazy._

 _"No I don't know," Jace said, smirking. Guess he won't make it easy for Simon._

 _Before I could protest the door swung open and my heart stopped for the third time this evening… Oh right, I almost forgot, it hit me, too. FYI, doors can give you a breath taking punch._

What the hell?! _I thought._ Did everybody agreed on scare the BEEP! of me?

 _"Guys!" Maia screamed from the doorway. "Guys! Guys! I have a problem! Did you heard me? I have a PROBLEM!" She looked like she is going to cry. From that I guess, she was drank. Of course it wasn't because of her screaming. I'll give you a tip, because you look like a sympathetic person. Never, and mark my words, NEVER EVER let her drive and especially not when you need to get somewhere fast. Why, you ask? Because she screams when she turns. Every. Freaking_. _Time. She believes that when she screams like that than she will make the turn safely. Earplugs don't help, I tried…_

 _We were looking at her like she was a crazy._

 _I was the one who broke the silence. "Maia, calm down," I hissed._

 _"I can't calm down! I have a problem! I told Mrs. Green I'm going to be alone in the classroom because I felt dizzy, but after a while she got back to see if I'm fine and she found me there with Bat!"_

 _"And you are telling us that because…" Jace said._

 _"She found me there with Bat!" she said in a duh tone. I couldn't decide if she was drunk or high._

 _"And did two do something... ehm… indecent?" Simon asked and stood next to me. Izzy next to him snickered._

 _"No! We were talking!" she exclaimed._

 _I think that I just learned how to exchange glances with three people at the same time._

 _"We should call that a night," I said. Jace, Si and Izzy nodded in agreement._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

(Now it's all yours again Si!)

 **Simon's POV**

"You're one to talk," I told Clary. Remembering the time when he walked on Clary and Jace. It happened a week ago, but he still couldn't get those images out of his head.

She just shrugged. "We were in a room. It was fault that you didn't knock first."

"But!" I started, but soon realised that I didn't have anything to say.

Izzy wrapped her arm around my waist and laughed. "It's okay, Si. We were planning to go to my house after school and to have some fun ourselves, remember?" she said seductively and kissed me on my cheek.

I gulped. "We are?" I asked. She just gave me a mysterious smile.

Clary made a gaging noise and then smiled. "So you're telling me that I shouldn't go to your room or even go near it if I want to keep my innocent maiden aura?"

I snorted. "You? And innocent? Really? Those two words don't fit together."

Clary punched me. Have I ever mentioned that she was very, very, very strong? Which reminds me…

"Clary? What did you do to Jon? I saw talked to him today and every time I said your name he flinched," I asked her suspiciously.

She gave me a devilish smile. I fell chill running down my spine. I suddenly felt sorry for Jon. "Oh, you see…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 ** _Jonathans's POV_**

 _I was looking behind my back. It's been three whole week of torture! I couldn't sleep or eat, I couldn't go anywhere without feeling totally insecure._

 _Three whole weeks passed by since I found that piece of paper._

Si told me everything. You are dead. – Clary 3

 _And then I'm the bad boy in our family! I hated times like these. Never knowing when will she strike. It drives me crazy! Why can't she just be like normal people and just punch me or kill me?_

 _She is dating Jace now after all and she seems happy. I even apologized so why? I wanted to hide somewhere and curled into a ball and cry. Fortunately it was already the end of the day so I could go home._

 _Someone put a hand on my shoulder. Jumped and almost screamed. Shaking that person's hand, I hurriedly turned around to face that persona and sighed in relief._

 _"Oh, hey Chloe," I said nervously._

 _"Hi," she said and looked at me strangely. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."_

 _I wiped my brow. "Yeah, of course, why won't I be okay?" I laughed nervously. I jumped again when someone next to me closed their locker too loudly._

 _"Are you sure?" Chloe asked and came closer. "You_ really _don't look well."_

 _"Y-yeah, I'm totally fine," I tried to smile._

 _"O-okay…"_

 _"So, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to change the subject._

 _She gave me a concerned look, again. "Oh, I just thought that we could do rehearsal, you now about the play."_

 _Oh… the play. I almost forgot about that. I recalled the list of people playing in the play._

Theseus: Duke of Athens – **Bat Valesquez**

Hippolyta: Queen of the Amazons, betrothed to Theseus – **Maia Roberts**

Egeus: father of Hermia, wants her to marry Demetrius – **Kevin McCall**

Hermia: daughter of Egeus, in love with Lysander – **Clarissa Fray**

Lysander: in love with Hermia – **Jace Lightwood**

Helena: in love with Demetrius, Hermia's friend – **Isabelle Lightwood**

Demetrius: Hermia's suitor – **Simon Lewis**

Oberon: Titania's husband and King of the Fairies – **Jonathan Morgenstern**

Titania: Oberon's wife and Queen of the Fairies – **Chloe Mitchell**

.

.

.

Nick Bottom: weaver, plays Pyramus – **Sebastian Verlac**

.

.

 _Wow, when I saw what was Verlac playing I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Why are you smirking?" Chloe asked._

 _I stopped and shook my head. "Oh, I just remembered something."_

 _"Uhmmm… so, about the rehearsal, when do you have time?"_

 _"Um… well," I scratched my head. "What about…"_

 _Suddenly I heard someone running towards me. I turned to my left and saw Clary running full speed towards me. Her red hair flied behind her, they looked like fire. A goddess of revenge was coming at me. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. Then a fist hit me right into my gut. The time stopped. I bent down and two similar green eyes looked at each other. The first one was full of anger and the second one looked confused, like they couldn't figure out what was happening. Time started running again and I landed on the floor and slid for a while, then I finally stopped. I was lying on the hallway, about six feet from where I stood before._

 _Chloe just stood there with her mouth dropped on the floor._

 _Clary breathed heavily and pointed at me. "That was for trying to spy on me," she said, then turned towards Chloe._

 _"That idiot over there have a huuuuge crush one you, but he is a coward, so he want tell you. Have a nice day," she said cheerfully and went towards me._

 _She looked down at me. "You're welcome and don't ever try to protect me. I can protect myself just fine." She frowned and knelt beside me. I flinched. She just smirked and gave me money. "Mum said she won't make it home in time to cook dinner, buy something. I'm going to have dinner at Lightwood's. And be grateful that I gave you the money." With that she stood up, waved at Chloe and went out._

 _I relaxed._ It's over, _I thought with relief._ But man her punch hurt so much.

 _Someone else knelt down next to me. "You okay?" Chloe asked , and then laughed. "I just saw you being punched by your little sister; of course you're not okay. But wow, she can throw a punch," she smiled and shook her head. "I wonder if your ego is more hurt or your body."_

 _"Yeah, well, that's normal." I said laughing too, but my stomach still hurt. "Ow. So, my body is more hurt. No doubt about it."_

 _"Come on, I'll help you up," she said and handed me her hand._

 _"Thanks," I said and slowly stood up._

 _She took me to her car, I looked at her. "I'll take you home," she smiled and helped me in._

 _For a while we drove in in silence, and then Chloe said. "So… you have a crush on me?"_

 _I leaned my head on the window and looked out, not being able to look at her. "Yeah," I said. "She was right; I was a coward for not telling you about my feelings. Instead, I dated those girls just to see if you won't get jealous, so I would be sure that you like me too."_

 _There was silence again._

 _"You know," she started. "I was jealous."_

 _"Uhm." I said, but then I realized what she said and turned toward her with wide eyes. "Wait… What?"_

 _She smiled and looked at me, but then she focused on the road before her again. "I said that I_ was _jealous."_

 _I pinched myself. "I'm not dreaming right?" I asked._ Please! Don't be a dream!

 _She laughed. "No, it isn't. Although, I won't be surprised if you were in my dream," she blushed. "What I want to say is that I like you, too, Jon," she said finally._

 _I found myself grinning and when we stopped in front of our house I looked at her. "Do you want to come in? Have a little talk?" I asked her gently. "We can talk about the rehearse, too."_ If there would be enough time for it. _I thought._

 _She looked into my eyes and grinned. "Why not."_

 _We got out of the car and made our way to my house. I told her something funny about our family and she started to laugh and tripped. I caught her. You know those scenes in movies right? Couple staring into each other eyes and then they kiss? Well, that happened to me, too. And I knew immediately that this is true love._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **So? What do you think? :SSS Let me know, please.**

 **P.S. I think that I forgot why I named this chapter the way I named it. O.o**

 **Btw do you like the TV show Shadowhunters? O.o It's quite cool isn't it. :D Although I prefer more Flash. Hm...**


End file.
